


The Hero and His Dragon

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon AU, Fluff, M/M, No Romance, rpg like setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takaki was ordered to slay a dragon rampaging near a village.</p>
<p>(or, in which yuto is an over enthusiastic dragon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero and His Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/gifts).



> (late) birthday fic for my meimei! 
> 
> prompt was 'yuto is takaki's overly affectionate pet dragon' and my mind just zoomed down to an rpg setting.   
> note: unbeta'd but passed MSWords so it should be fine

“Hero Takaki, as the ruler of this land I have a request for you.” He was knelt in front of the king, head bowed low. As a knight, Takaki was obliged to listen to every command of his ruler and put his life on the line for the kingdom if there was a need.

 

“There is a dragon plaguing our people in a southern village. I am concerned about the well-being of our people and the lost our kingdom has incurred,” a sigh escaped the king’s lips at the thought of the deeds the dragon has done. “I command you, Hero Takaki, to slay the dragon. Bring glory and peace to the kingdom.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

* * *

 

Takaki had expected to be faced with a large amount of damage when he stepped into the southern village. His position from the entrance of the village gave him a clear view of the village. There were burn marks on a few houses, a patch of farmland trashed by a mess of giant footprint _(“It was the dragon,” was what an old man recounted and Takaki saw the elderly’s hands shiver at the memory)_ , and one single house that was burnt to the ground.

 

As he continued down the main street, he noticed many eyes were on him. Of course they were, since he didn’t fit in seeing that he was in his shiny armor and all. Takaki could hear murmurs, and he made out some being relief, while others doubt his abilities _(“No man can wrestle such a dragon,” was what one woman said in a hushed tone)_.

 

And Takaki doesn’t blame them, because he wasn’t even sure how was he going to take down a dragon. Singlehandedly.

 

‘His majesty is overestimating my strength,’ he thought as he sighed for the nth time.

 

* * *

 

“The dragon is huge. Red and majestic. Furious but majestic all the same.” One man recalled as he downed his cup of rum. Many surrounding them started to nod in agreement.

 

Another started to speak up, recounting what he had seen. “He started to run on rampage towards the men working on the fields, trying to stomp on them.” There was a cry of horror somewhere in the crowd, as if just the memory of the dragon was horrifying.

 

Takaki was at an inn because he needs lounging and it was the best place to collect information. The men drinking at the bar counter were more than happy to start conversing. A few drinks on him and they started talking, and more of them started to crowd around.

 

From what Takaki managed to gather, it was a ferocious beast capable of levelling the field and burning down a house.

 

However, it amazes him.

 

There was no human casualty in the beast’s attack.

 

* * *

 

It did not cross Takaki’s mind that bizarre things happens in the world. He should have known better, with all the mystical creatures prowling around in their kingdom. Standing at the mouth of the dragon’s den, he was met with a very naked boy lying on his stomach on top of what looked like a mountain stash of stuffed toys.

 

“Ehrm, you shouldn’t be here kid.” Takaki’s sword was out of the sheath and looking around warily at the absence of the dragon. The boy perked up at the sound of Takaki’s voice, and when he turned around, Takaki was met with a bright smile. “Are you here to play with me? I’m Yuto!” the boy asked as he hopped down from the mountain of stuffed toys. His eyes were glistening as he approached Takaki.

 

“You’re a knight!” Yuto was now encircling Takaki, looking in awe at his armoury. “Why would you be here? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” A look of confusion flashed on Takaki’s face. Looking innocently at Takaki, the boy just stated as a matter of fact, “Mama said that if I’m a bad boy, the knights would come and kill me. I didn’t do anything wrong did I?” Tears were already forming at the tip of his eyes.

 

And that was all good, until Yuto sneezed.

 

Covered in smoke, Takaki was faced with a red dragon _(the very same that was described by the villagers)_ blocking the entrance.

 

And the butt-naked boy nowhere to be seen.

 

The grip on his sword tightened as Takaki put one and one together. The boy - Yuto, as he called himself - was the dragon. It didn’t cross his mind that dragons can have humanoid forms _(and Takaki should know better)_. “Ah, I can’t hold my transformation well.” Yuto sighed and slumped in front of Takaki.

 

“Did you go to the village recently, as a dragon?” The question was stern, and Yuto the dragon meekly nodded like he was getting scolded. “Did I did something wrong, Mister Knight? I just wanted to play, since Mama left me alone in the den.” His gaze was cast down onto the ground at the thought of his mother, and Takaki could almost feel sorry for the mystical beast.

 

He was still wary, seeing the destruction in the village. “You are alone?”

 

A small nod came in reply, “Yeap, for a hundred years. I’m lonely, so play with me?”

 

Memories of past lectures he attended at the academy flashed through his mind, as Takaki remembers how dragons age much slower than humans. A hundred years were long for humans, but it is merely one human year for a dragon. That said, this dragon was a child.

 

Yuto was just a lonely child yearning for contact.

 

“I’m sorry for destroying a house, but the villagers started to throw pitchforks and flames at me. I was scared, Mister Knight.” In a puff, Yuto returned to his humanoid form.

 

_(It was then that Takaki realises that Yuto looked relatively young, probably around fourteen in human age)_

 

Sheathing his sword, Takaki got ready to leave, “If you didn’t intend it, I have no reason to kill you. Even if it was an order from the king. Just promise not to destroy the things on this land.” He did not even get a step out of the cave before he was tackled onto the ground by Yuto.

 

“Take me with you, Mister Knight!” The grip was strong, and Yuto was kicking and fussing while on top of him. “Mister Knight, I’ll be good. I can even become tinier. Bring me along with you.”

 

“No, I ca-” Takaki couldn’t even reject the dragon, with the puppy eyes _(or dragon baby eyes)_ staring and pleading him. “Please?”

 

“You promise to be tiny?” “Yes, Mister Knight.”

 

“Takaki Yuya.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name, it’s Takaki Yuya.”

 

Yuto blinked a little, before beaming at the knight. “Yuyan? You’ll bring me along?”

 

“I can’t say no right now, right?”

  
“Thank you, Yuyan!” A sigh escaped Takaki’s lips, and in a puff of smoke once again, Yuto turned into a tiny red dragon, flapping his wings enthusiastically and licking Takaki’s face all over while chanting ‘Yuyan’.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: lisa, idek if this fits your prompt, but happy birthday again! (tho it's like ... four days late /cough) and i should just go to sleep rn because my mind isn't working already.


End file.
